marissathewriterfandomcom-20200213-history
McJuggerNugget
McJuggerNugget appears to be a homeless man living in a tent near Portal High School. His role in Marrissaverse Stories 2015 becomes important as his psychotic dad chases after him and is willing to destroy various objects getting in his way, including the delirious time car owned by Janet Roberts and Dick Stiller. Family Biography As McJuggerNugget and his dad first appear in the "bad" universe that Marrissaverse Stories 2015 introduces, it is implied that they don't exist in the original Marrissaverse. Furthermore, McJuggerNugget appears in scenes where Janet Roberts used to be, as she and Jack London have been confirmed to not exist in the "bad" verse. In addition, a trollfic chapter written by ASBusinessMagnet, called Post-SCrash Session (Rectified), establishes McJuggerNugget, as well as his girlfriend Juliette Reilly and the rest of the Ridgway family, existing alongside Roxa Lavigne and Dick Stiller in 413 post-Condescension. At first, only McJuggerNugget's dad is seen. He appears to be in a lawnmower, paying homage to the video Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games. He wants to get the lawn to the tent where his son is hiding, but carelessly drives over Loreta Alcorn's grave and almost drives over Janet Roberts and co. Later, McJuggerNugget himself appears in a conference with Principal Business Lady and various other YouTubers. Business Lady won't let him stay in her house, as she doesn't want to be responsible if his father finds out. She does, however, let him stay in the delirious time car, seeing as "no one really owns it" (not true), and he puts up the tent there. Shortly thereafter, though, his dad finds out about this and runs over the delirious time car, destroying it. McJuggerNugget isn't killed, but has to "run for his living". Psycho Dad is also seen in AG 1945. He already has a prejudice against video games and his future son. He decides to take Roxa Lavigne and Dick Stiler to Tbilisi, Georgia, where they meet his son. As they "began chasing each other" and are left behind, they are never seen again until the timeline is fixed and they are erased from the Marrissaverse again. Finally, a version of McJuggerNugget from an alternate timeline with no relation to the Marrissaverse is seen. He and his version of Juliette are taken by The Time Police, comprising of Aranna Sorket, Cranky Vasquez and Joey Claire, so that they could live together with Janet and co., seeing as Roxa and Dick enjoyed McJuggerNugget's company and got some of his favorite games. Trivia *In real life, Jesse Ridgway, the owner of the YouTube channel McJuggerNuggets, has staged various mishaps happening to him, including being kicked out of his house as seen in the video Psycho Dad Grills Wii U. His character asked his various friends and his girlfriend if he could stay with them, and they all declined the request. Therefore, he has been staying in a tent, which he dubbed "Eagle's Landing" and/or "Eagle's Nest". Shortly after he appeared in Marrissaverse Stories 2015, though, the tent was run over by his dad, who was in a tractor (as opposed to a lawnmower in the story). Appearances *''Marrissaverse Stories 2015'' (First appearance) *''Post-SCrash Session (Rectified)'' (First named "Jesse Ridgway") Category:Characters Category:Ambiguously affiliated characters Category:Characters based on famous people